


Telekinesis

by marvelwlw



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're the youngest Lance sister and were visiting Central City when the particle accelerator exploded giving you the power of telekinesis. You're best friends with Thea and you two are both secretly in love with each other. But ever since you got your powers you have been pulling away from the people you love.





	Telekinesis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You had known that Oliver was the Arrow from the beginning, it wasn’t that hard to figure out. You are a Lance after all. You’ve known Oliver for as long as you could remember, he did date your sister and you were best friends with Thea, who you were secretly in love with. 

When he found out that you knew he told you that no one could know about it and you promised to not tell anyone. But Thea and Laurel found out. You also happened to be there when you saw Sara for the first time after thinking she was dead.

Now you were in Central City to see the particle accelerator. When the weather started to get really bad you decided it was time to go. You were a good distance away from S.T.A.R. Labs when you heard the particle accelerator exploded. Your eyes widened in fear when you were hit with the blast and got knocked out.

When you woken up you felt different. At first you thought nothing of it. That was until you got back to Starling City. You were in your apartment when you found out that you now have telekinesis.

You freaked out which caused your powers to go crazy. You had all these thoughts going through your head that it all started to get too much and caused you to have a panic attack.

You had no idea what to do but you knew that you couldn’t be around your friends and family. You didn’t want to hurt them with your powers, if you did you wouldn’t be able to deal with it.

Even though it hurt, you had to distance yourself from everyone. It broke your heart thinking about avoiding Thea and the others but you had to keep them safe.

xxxxx

Thea looked down at her phone and sighed. She had been trying to talk to you but you haven’t answered her texts or calls. She even when to your apartment and you still didn’t answer. She was in love with you and it hurt her that you’ve been avoiding her. 

“Thea?” Oliver walked over to his sister, seeing the sad look on her face broke his heart. “What’s going on?”

“Ever since (Y/N) got back from Central City she has been avoiding me… I tried texting her, calling her and even going to her place and still nothing…” Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She looked up at Oliver. “Do you think I did something to cause her to be like this?”

Oliver wrapped his arms around her. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

He had noticed that you’ve been avoiding everyone since you got back. Sara and Laurel both told him how you’ve been acting differently. How you haven’t talked to them at all. Oliver had to talk to you and find out what was going on.

xxxxx

Oliver walked up to your apartment door and just as he was about to knock he heard something crash. The only thing on his mind was to make sure you were okay. He quickly tried to open the door and he was glad it was unlocked. When he opened the door and saw you using your powers he was shocked.

“Oliver!” You jumped when you saw him but that caused you to lose focus and drop the object you were using your powers on. “W-What are you doing here?” You looked anywhere but at him.

“I came here to talk.” He walked over to you. “Everyone is worried about you. Thea is really upset, she misses you. Everyone does.” He looks at you, he was concerned about you. “Is this why you’ve been avoiding everyone?”

You nod. “When the particle accelerator exploded, I was still in Central City. I got knocked out and when I woke I had these powers. I got scared because I was afraid that I would hurt the people that I love… and I didn’t know what everyone would say when I told them…”

Now that Oliver knew what was going on, he understood why you’ve been avoiding everyone. Then he came up with an idea. “What about you join team Arrow? That way you wouldn’t have to hide your powers and you don’t have to keep avoiding everyone.”

“I don’t know…” You looked down at the ground. “I still don’t know how to fully control my powers… what if I hurt someone?” 

“We can help you learn to control your powers, (Y/N).” He placed his hand on your shoulder. “Just think about it, okay?” You didn’t say anything, all you did was nod.

xxxxx

A week later you asked Oliver to come back to your apartment so you two could talk. When he arrived you told him that you’ve thought about what he said and that you will join team Arrow. Before you both left your apartment so he could take you to the hideout he sent everyone a text to meet him there.

“Ready?” He asked you just before you both entered the hideout.

You took a deep breath. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Oliver pulled you into a side hug. “Everything will be fine.” He gave you a smile.

As you and Oliver walked closer you could hear everyone talking. Then the talking stopped. “There he is! What did you want all of-” That was Sara’s voice. When she saw you with Oliver she cut herself off. Everyone just looked at you.

“(Y/N)! Where have you been?” Laurel, Sara and Thea all said at once. They were all relieved that you were okay.

But then an argument broke out. They were all going after Oliver saying how he should’ve told them that he talked to you and asking him why he didn’t tell them. It was starting to get too much for you, you backed away from Oliver. You needed them all to stop arguing with each other.

Looking around the room you saw where Oliver kept his suit. Using your powers you were able to move it just enough to make it fall over causing a loud crash. Everyone jumps and looks around then they look over at you. That was when they understood what was really going on.

“Oh, (Y/N).” Sara rushed forward and pulled you into a tight hug. You wrap your arms around her, hugging her back. 

Laurel joins in on the hug. “You could’ve told us. You’re our sister, we love you no matter what. Powers or no powers.”

Suddenly you were pulled away from the hug by Thea, who dragged you up the stairs and into the empty club. Everyone just smirked as they watched Thea drag you away.

When Thea stopped dragging you, she kept pacing back and forth. You knew you hurt her and you felt horrible. You didn’t say anything, you just stood there and waited for her to say everything that was going through her mind.

“How could you keep avoiding me? When you never replied to anything I sent I was so worried something bad happened to you or that I did something wrong!” Thea faced you, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Thea-”

“No.” She shook her head. “I’m not done.” She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “You hurt me, the whole time you avoided me was one of the worst things I’ve ever felt in a long time.”

“I was scared out of my mind, Thea. I got these powers and I didn’t want to hurt you! If I did… I wouldn’t be able to deal with it. I did what I did because I love you!” You didn’t mean to tell her about your feelings but it just slipped. You couldn’t do anything about it now.

“But you did hurt me by what you did! You didn’t hurt me because of your powers, you hurt me because of your actions!” She moved so that she was right in front of you. “But you’re still the woman I love.” She pulled you into a kiss. You kissed her back, making sure you put all the love you felt for her into that kiss. 

As the kiss became more passionate, Thea wrapped her arms around your neck. You placed your hands on her hips, pulling her closer. One of Thea’s hands went into your hair, her fingers tangling into your hair. When air became necessary you both reluctantly pulled away. 

Thea couldn’t stop herself from smiling and seeing her smile caused you to smile. She looks into your eyes, a light blush covering her cheeks. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

“Aw just look at them, Laurel!” Sara smirks as she walks into the room with an arm wrapped out Laurel‘s shoulders. “Who knew our little sis had it in her?” Laurel chuckled as the others follow them into the room.

You just groan and hide your face into Thea’s neck. You and Thea both knew that they wouldn’t stop teasing the both of you for a long time. But you didn’t really mind, you finally got to kiss Thea. And now you don’t have to hide from everyone anymore.


End file.
